


Meet the Ryders

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jokes, Love, Nicknames, Pre-Andromeda, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: The Ryder family wasn't always broken, in fact, before Ellen got sick they were remarkably close and happy. This was written because of Family Week 2018 over on Tumblr hosted byJoUFancyHuh. Alec and Ellen Ryder just welcomed their two little bundles of joy into the world, and realized that what they thought, somethings have to be experienced and can’t be learned in books.May 7th: Day One–Birth





	Meet the Ryders

“Ellen, honey, they’re both so beautiful…you did great.” He bent to kiss his wife’s forehead with a baby in each arm, the twins nestled against his massive chest.

She smiled tiredly up at him patting his arm as she settled back against the pillows. “ _We_ did great. I couldn’t have had them without you.”

Alec grinned at her, shifting Alexis away from Scott as she kicked a tiny, chubby foot towards her little brother sleepily; out of the womb for less than half an hour and she was already a troublemaker. “But _I_ had the fun job.”

Ellen rolled her eyes, absolutely sure conception had been the _only_ fun part. Between the morning sickness, prenatal care, the lamaze classes, the parenting books, choosing names, constant massages to help with her aches and pains, her waking him up in the middle of the night as she fled the bed to pee for the twelfth time since they’d laid down, her insane mood swings, decorating the nursery and then re-decorating the nursery when they found out it was twins, the child-proofing, _and_ the midnight grocery runs because of her odd cravings, it was a wonder he’d maintained his enthusiasm and excitement. She’d been ready to scream and just be done on multiple occasions. But now, seeing him sitting with the twins, violet eyes overflowing with love and awe as he began singing quietly under his breath, bouncing them gently in his arms made everything worth it, even if she was exhausted. Ellen’s eyelids fluttered closed, Alec’s husky, slightly off-key voice lulling her into a light doze.

She woke up to a small cry.

“Which one?” She asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Scott.”

He’d wanted to let her sleep more, but there were some things he just couldn’t do. She smiled and held out her arms, Alec using his legs to push himself out of his chair and handing their hungry, fussy baby boy to his mother, Ellen settling down in the hospital bed. He stood there, tucking Alexis against his chest, bouncing up and down as he watched the love of his life as she nursed their son. Alexis blinked up at Alec, violet eyes just like his wide in wonder at the world. He gazed down at her in awe–he’d helped create both of those lives, and it was amazing…to think that these tiny humans would turn their whole lives around in such a short amount of time, three short hours. Her small face scrunched up a keening wail, causing Alec’s eyes to go wide. He was still new to this–was it a hungry cry? Did she need to be changed? Was she too warm? Too cold? Despite all the parenting books, when faced with the reality of this, his mind was a complete blank, until he felt her squirming in his arms as best she could with her limited mobility.

Maybe she didn’t like being swaddled…

Alec grinned as he unwrapped her from the blanket he’d wrapped her in earlier, Alexis calming down almost instantly. “Keeps you from kicking your brother though doesn’t it, Ladybug?”

“Ladybug?” Ellen asked, glancing over at her husband.

“With her face all mottled and red and the black hair and eyebrows, I just thought of a ladybug.” It was hard to miss the blush creeping across husband’s cheeks; big bad C-Sec officer Alec Ryder was blushing as he held a baby cradled in his arms.

“You are so cute.” Ellen giggled, beckoning him forward with a crook of her finger.

“I am not cute.” He grumbled under his breath.

She couldn’t wait to see what he called Scott. He climbed up onto the bed with her, the mattress dipping under his weight as she bent her head to readjust her left breast back into her shirt, Alec’s lips meeting hers in a brief kiss when she looked up. When she took Alexis to feed her, his arms suddenly felt empty until he took Scott, shifting their baby boy onto his shoulder to burp him, patting his back gently. It was like he was meant for this, the role of a father, though until this moment he would not have thought that was possible, to find something that consumed him so completely, and so quickly. Scott burbled happily, tiny fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt, tugging it slightly down, exposing Alec’s collarbone, resting his little face against his father’s skin. His eyes closed, relaxed by the familiar presence of his father and in that moment, Alec realized that he would let nothing stop him from protecting them from the dangers the galaxy posed, emotionally and physically so help him. They completed him.

“Ellen…Aside from our wedding day, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell all your friends at C-Sec that you’ve gone soft.” She teased, lips brushing his once more.


End file.
